Gentility
by aurorald929
Summary: (Yuri on ice x Male!OC) Gentility [jen-til-i-tee], noun. - Affected or pretentious politeness or elegance
1. Quondam

-adjective  
1\. former; onetime.

 _They were like angels, glided on ice with grace and beauty. Arms spread wide like wings ready to lift off as they jumped and spun around in the air, seconds seemed to slow as if Father Time himself wanted to carefully take in the finesse of the two skaters._

 _A man and a woman. Adam and Eve._

 _So innocent, but yet filled with the sins of the world surrounding them. The two skaters expressing, impersonated each sin through long smooth movements. Their whole bodies succumbing into a salacious trance, exposing the audience and world to the sins they have committed._

 _The woman smiled widely, her flaxen curls were a whirling halo of gold around her heart-shaped face. Her cerulean blue eyes glittered, envy of all the bluest and clearest seas. She jumped and landed a triple toe loop, roars of applause nearly blocked out the woeful weeping of the violins and cellos.  
Her partner smirked as he skated next to her, a tall and slender man, similar figure of his smaller partner. He grabbed her hand as they skated to the music, the woman pressed tightly to the firm chest of her brunette partner like if he let go, she would melt into the ice below._

 _The blond woman gave a tiny tap of a finger to the man's forearm._ _Get ready to lift me_ _The tap said as the man nodded and released the smaller woman from his chest to his side. Then, the brunette man held onto her left hip and tapped there_ _Ready_ _._

 _The woman let out a shaking breath and jumped little as the brunette lifted her up by her hip into the air like if she weights as much as a feather. She took no pause as she kicked her long legs apart into a split, completing the star lift while her partner continued skating. Rotating down the rink, as he squeezed her hip,_ _Time to get down now_ _, The blonde rolled her eyes but smiled as he began to rotate to lower her down to his chest._

 _They ended in the middle of the rink; Chest to chest, blue eyes connecting with lavender ones, breathing heavy as the last of the violins echoed out. Silence hung in the air for a single millisecond before the sudden flood of clapping and cheers erupted from the audience, the pair broke out of their ending poses with wide grins on their faces. Sweat slicked on the blond woman and the fair-skinned brunette, holding one another's moist palms as they took a bow._

 _"Another excellent performance from Lewis Elsen and his partner in crime, Colette Bellamy! I hope we see more of this pair in the future!"_

 _Oh, how Lewis wished that could have been true._

 **Sorry, if there wasn't a lot of movement in the skating routine, it's my first time writing anything sports related, but I will improve (hopefully...). But I promise it will get good as the story continues. But I hope you enjoyed and please comment below!**

 **Peace~**


	2. Tranquility

_Noun [trang-kwil-i-tee]_

 _1\. Quality or state of being ; calmness; peacefulness; quiet; serenity._

Everyone has a harmonious part of their lives, whether it's comes from a person, place, or thing. Everyone has that part that keeps them calm, lets them to have composure and control of their unpredictable lives.

Lewis's tranquility is being on the ice.

He never really knew why skating made him so calm, the continuous scraping of his skate blades always seemingly focused him and his mind clearer. All of Lewis's stress would melt away like ice in the hot summer sun, off his body as he skated laps around the empty rink. He loved that there was barely any people, he enjoyed some peace and quiet away from his busy life of working two jobs. One at the Katsuki hot springs across town (From his apartment) and, the another working as a bartender at his neighborhood bar.

Lewis's panting breaths were becoming more visible as he lazily rotated in circles, he knew it was probably time to head home and get ready for his shift at the bar. Lewis stopped going in circles and picked up speed on the ice. _Maybe I should end my session with a jump. Triple foot loop? Axel? Or..._ Lewis launched himself into the air, spinning in the air and kicked out his right leg behind him. He landed on his left foot, his right arm extended out forwards for balance as his other leg hovered up behind him. Lewis's lips curled up a bit _Or maybe with a triple lutz._

Lewis posed with legs spread wide, his chilly hands pressed on each side of his warm face, and his sapphire eyes glazing upwards like he was searching for an answer from the Heavens above. Silence around the rink was soothe to the young man, very opposite from the loud roars of cheering and screaming fans he was used to. But he couldn't say that he didn't miss it because sometimes he does, it was rare moments Lewis missed about being on the big rink. Besides Coco...

"Wow."

Lewis freeze as he heard soft praise echoing through the barren ice rink, he whipped around towards the sound. Standing at the edge of the rink, was a chubby Japanese man with blue glasses. Their eyes met contact, the chubby man's face flushed pink in embarrassment and surprise. Yuri should have known that the brunette man would have eventually find out, that he was watching him skate so perfectly.

"What's your name?" Lewis asked, no emotion present in his tone, which made Yuri jump a little. Yuri began to shake a little, the air around the man slightly intimidating but Yuri also felt a sadness radiating in the chocolate-haired man's eyes. Visible in his dull violet eyes, Yuri frowned he remembered watching the life in Lewis's eyes when he was skating. It was like two purple fires glowing as he effortlessly glided around the ice, the two flames untamed and dancing in their freedom through Lewis's irises. It mesmerized Yuri drew him towards the attention, like he too wanted to basket in the apparent warmth of Lewis's amethyst eyes. He did want to basket in the fervor very badly.

Lewis raised an eyebrow at the chubby man's dreaming face, _did he zone out_? "Hey Chubbs. What is your name?" Lewis asked again, snapping his fingers in front of Yuri's face. Yuri snapped out of his trace and nervously answered the taller man "I-I'm Yuri K-Katsuki!"

Realization crossed over Lewis's face at the mention of 'Katsuki', he eyed the smaller man up and down. _He does look a lot like Mari..._

Suddenly loud ringing erupted the quietness of the lone rink, Yuri let out a yelp of surprise while Lewis merely glanced over to his backpack laying on the wooden bench behind Yuri. It was his alarm to remind him to head home to clean up before his bartending shift, the brunette sighed and ran his long finger through his messy sweat-drenched hair. Lewis slight grimaced at the dirtiness of his hair, he'll have to take a quick shower before heading over to Suki's

Lewis skates over to the rink exit nearby, and hops out. He walks past Yuri who was silently watching the mysterious man. The brunette paid no attention to Yuri as he unlaced his skates to put back on his own sneakers. Yuri observed carefully as the man reached into the beat-up gray backpack next to him and pull out a phone. The man was on the phone for a few minutes, typing at something that Yuri perceived was a text to an unknown person.

Yuri then studied the man's face, took note of his angled yet soft feminine features with soft fair skin and dusty rose cheeks from the chill of the ice rink.

 _Beautiful._

Lewis turned off his phone, shoved it back into the backpack, and stood up. Even though, Lewis was only three inches taller than Yuri himself, Yuri felt like a hobbit compared to the other man's tall and slender physique.

Lewis slumped the backpack over his left shoulder, he wordlessly studied the man with a face as cold as stone. Silence was very thick in the room, so thick that Yuri feared it would have physically crushed them both if it stayed any longer.

"Bye." Yuri blinked at Lewis's plain farewell, he didn't even stop the brunette as he strolled past him towards the exit with his skates, tightly grasped in his right hand.

"Yuri," He turned his head to see Lewis stopped at the exit staring at him with an unreadable look "Tell Mari that I will be at the Springs tomorrow." Then, stiffly waved and turned around to exit the rink.

 _How does he know my sister?_ Yuri thought as he skated around the rink, deeply invested into his thoughts, ones that didn't involve his failing career. _So I'll see him again, I hope_.

-—-  
 **I hope you enjoyed this new chapter! Please leave any comments below!**  
 **Peace out~**


	3. Amaranthine (Valentine's Day Special)

[am-uh-ran-thin] Adjective

-Unfading; everlasting

Pairing: Yuuri Katsuki x Lewis Elsen

Warning: Just Fluff + Mirco Angst

Valentine's Day is a very stressed day for Yuuri.

He rarely celebrated the love-filled holiday, since he was single for the most part and found the holiday awfully lonesome. But, this year is different than the rest because Yuuri was going to celebrate with his boyfriend, Lewis in two days. Yuuri was in full-panic mode.

He had yet picked out the perfect Valentine's Day gift for Lewis, he wanted it to be amazing and memorable for the handsome brunette since it was their first Valentine's Day together as a couple. Lewis once told Yuuri that he usually celebrated the holiday with Colette, spending the night on the couch, watching extremely cheesy romantic comedies while splitting some microwavable popcorn.

Yuuri also watched as Lewis' eyes glowed with fondness as he remembered those special moments with his late wife. Yuuri desired to see Lewis' eyes light up like that when he recalls a distant memory of them, repeating the perfection of that single moment over and over again.

Yuuri tried getting help from others. He first contacted Viktor and Chris to help with the search of Lewis' gift which resulted in an embarrassing trip to the nearest sex shop to look at very, very sinful lingerie for Yuuri. Yuuri decided against sex as a gift, since he thought the sex gift was too 'unoriginal' plus Lewis looked a lot better in lingerie than him. He wanted to get out there before Viktor and Chris started having their own lingerie fashion show in the store's dressing rooms.

Then, Yuuri called Lewis' sister, Catherine. Cath was the oldest of Lewis' three younger sisters, and had the smallest age difference between her and Lewis. Cath was very comforting with Yuuri's issue and told him not to worry about Lewis.

 _ **"My brother is a very sentimental guy. Get him something from the heart, you know, show him that you love him! Don't stress about it, Yuuri."**_

 _It's hard not to stress..._ Yuuri thought as he walked down the street, he was heading over to Lewis' apartment for dinner. The street was lined with small cozy shops, other couples walked about the street, snuggling together for warmth in the chilly February evening. Adorning smiles plastered on their faces as they strolled past him. Yuuri looked on with sad eyes, he couldn't help but think about what if he blew it. How would Lewis react? Would he be sad? Or angry? Angry enough to leave him?

Yuuri's throat tightened at the thought, Is that a chance that Lewis would go? He knew there are countless other people that would kill to be by Lewis' side. Yuuri could personally listed many skaters who have feelings for the stunning Brunette, and would break their own legs to see the amour in Lewis' eyes and smile that the smaller man sees everyday. Yuuri had compete against them for Lewis' affections, he had won. Yuuri won against Chris, Lewis' childhood friend whom loved the slender man way before Yuuri and Viktor, Yuuri's ex-coach/best friend whom told him about a supposedly drunken 'night' between him and Lewis. Yuuri won against all odds.

Though, Yuuri never asked Lewis about Viktor's claim about that 'night', he had mixed feelings about it. But nevertheless, Yuuri trusted Lewis with telling him if something did happen between him and Viktor in Barcelona.

Suddenly something sparkling in the corner of Yuuri's eye from a store window, and stopped to stare down at the glittering gold object in the display case.

Yuuri found his perfect gift.

Lewis suspected something with Yuuri, since the moment he woke up on the morning of February 14th. Yuuri was very nervous it almost made Lewis anxious as well, Yuuri couldn't sit still. He was cooking in the kitchen, cleaning the living room, practicing at the skating rink. It reminded him of his first date with Yuuri, he was practically moments away from a breakdown. Yuuri's palms were sweaty when he grabbed the Japanese man's hand as they walked to the small local cafe, Yuuri just sat there and kept glancing from his food to Lewis.

But their first date wasn't a disaster, later after their lunch when walking home. Yuuri had suddenly stopped in mid-crosswalk and confessed. He confessed about wanting to be boyfreinds to the slender brunette in the middle of the street, ignoring the impatient honks from the cars that Yuuri was blocking.

Lewis fast forwards to the present, him and Yuuri just finished their Valentine dinner at a cute Italian restaurant overlooking the beach and now they are strolling on the sandy beach. The beach was empty of people because it was much too cold to go swimming this time of year and most people rather stay home where it is warm.

Not Lewis.

He liked to walk around the sand in complete silence, he could hear to the waves crash against the shores and the sharp wails of the seagulls soaring overhead. It reminded him of his birthplace, his Papa always told about California and its breath-taking beaches and evergreen forests that lined the Golden State. As a child, Lewis promised that he would go back to California when he became older, but yet he never did.

Lewis noticed the silence between him and the Japanese man besides, Yuuri stared off in front of him with quiet emotionless expression. Lewis frowned at Yuuri's face and the silence because for once in his life, he hated silence.

Without thinking, Lewis grabbed Yuuri's hand which made the smaller man to look up at the brunette. Lewis studied Yuuri. The settling sun behind him made Yuuri's hair and skin glow with some kind of heavenly light. _Beautiful_ Lewis thought before giving a hint of a smile "Tu es si belle." Yuuri slightly frowned at the taller man as he leaned close to him "Lewis, I don't speak French, remember?" Which caused Lewis's ghost smile more visible, his violet eyes sparkling more "Tu es toujours belle, Yuuri," Lewis said lowly, leaning closer to Yuuri. Yuuri flushed a bit as the distance between them was depleting fast. Their chests were so close, Yuuri almost could feel Lewis' heart beating against his. Lewis calmly put his chilly hand under Yuuri's chin, forcing the smaller male to look up in his aubergine eyes. Lewis studied the chapped lips in front of him and watched as a pink tongue darted out to wet them.

"Je t'aime." Lewis whispered out as he moved to capture the other's lips. Yuuri's eyes widened, he didn't know French, but knew those three words. Lewis said 'I Love You'. Lewis said 'I Love You' to Yuuri.

Yuuri's heart swelled with joy at Lewis's proclaim. Ever since their first encounter at the ice rink, Yuuri wanted to hear those words from Lewis, and also desired to say them back to the dazzling Brunette. Yuuri had craved for the slender male's attention and with those three words, he finally had it.

Then suddenly Yuuri remembered this gift for him, "My Gift!" Yuuri exclaimed shoving Lewis away as he dug into his pocket for the box. He knew it was here somewhere... found it!

"Shit!" Then followed by a loud splash, Yuuri paused and look up as he gasped in horror. When Yuuri had pushed Lewis right before they kiss, he stumbled back in surprise and fall back. Into the freezing water.

Now, Lewis sat in knee-deep of bone-chilling saltwater in his favorite red wool sweater that Phichit gave him for his 24th birthday. Yuuri yelped as he quickly reached out his hand to help the soaked American out of the water, which Lewis accepted. "Oh my god! I'm so sorry Lewis! I didn't mean to push you in, forgive me!" Yuuri babbled as the Brunette quietly tried to wring out his drenched clothes. Not noticing that his boyfriend was fine, Yuuri continued to babble on "I'm sorry! I remembered my gift for you, and I wanted to get it out to give you! I just wanted to get you this ring to show how much I love you, Lewis!" Then, Yuuri pulled out a simple gold ring from his pocket and presented to the other male "I wanted to give you this ring to show that I want to be by your side as long as you will have me! I was going to ask you at dinner if I could be your Valentines forever. But I choked-"

"Yes."

Yuuri stopped, blinking at Lewis. "What?" he asked, what did he mean by 'yes'? Lewis looked at Yuuri for a moment then to the ring, he lifted a hand and grabbed the ring from Yuuri's palm. "I said Yes." Lewis stated bluntly, running his fingers against the ring's surface like as if he was petting a cat. Yuuri frowned at the man, he was even more confused and Lewis' bluntness wasn't clarifying anything. Lewis seemed to sense Yuuri's failure to wrap his brain around the situation because he halted touching the ring and glanced up to flash an annoyed gaze at the Japanese male.

"Jesus Yuuri. Must I paint a picture? I said 'Yes' to you being my Valentines forever." Then held up his left hand to show the shining gold band on his ring finger. Yuuri blinked in utter shock and Lewis sighed at his shell-shocked boyfriend, picking at his ruined sweater. "You know, I love you a lot, Yuuri. Because this was my favorite sweater-" Lewis was interrupted as Yuuri's lips slammed against his, the force caused the Brunette stumbled back in the wintry water, taking his now Fiancé with him.

 **P.S: Lewis' real gift for Yuuri were custom-made black leather skates with Yuuri's name monogrammed on them.**

 **I hope you like this Valentine special, I'm not the best at writing super fluff pieces (I low-key give my soul to an Unicorn, to get this utterly adorable). The next chapter will hopefully be posted soon! Don't forgot to leave a review if you like this.**

 **Peace out~**


End file.
